


Sometimes it’s better this way.

by MaryGooreWhore



Category: Ghost Band, Mary Goore - Fandom, Mary Goore Handjob, handjob - Fandom, repugnant, tired - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:21:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25996672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaryGooreWhore/pseuds/MaryGooreWhore
Summary: Mary can’t sleep so he gets some help.
Relationships: Mary Goore and reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	Sometimes it’s better this way.

**Author's Note:**

> Gender neutral handjob

Sometimes it’s better like this.  
When Mary would get woke up or had a hard time sleeping and you heard that familiar frustrating huff from the other side of the bed while he was reading or had his headphones in listening to music to go to sleep.

A lot of times you’d pull out a headphone from his ear and listen with him and remind him that Metallica’s Black Album isn’t something to try and fall asleep to, but he’d never have it any other way. 

But often you’ll sit up and tap his shoulder to let him know you’re awake with him and he’ll flash a rare smile of true happiness that you’re there with him and let him lay between your legs with his head on your chest while rubbing his head and scalp to relax him enough to put him to sleep.

This time when he huffed out, you look over to find him staring at the wall, picking at his fingernails and his face twisted up into what you call his “thinker look” and he’s trailed off in his own head again. Sometimes it can be a blessing but for the most part, it’s a curse. But what’s he gonna do?

You sit up, putting your back against the headboard and tug at his sleeve, “C’mere” you tell him softly and he maneuvers between your legs as usual. Head on your chest, arms over your legs, legs spread over to almost the edge of the bed. 

Tonight you start at the base of his neck, “take this off” you tell him and he tosses his Faith No More tee across the room.   
Your warm hands splay across his shoulders and he slowly eases into it as you push your thumbs into the muscle.   
“How’s this?” You ask and he groans and nods his head.

You work down his back and up to his neck again, he lays his head back against you and you start working over his chest. Kissing the top of his head, you run your fingertips lightly down his ribs. 

You lay both hands over the soft part of his stomach and run both back up to his chest again and back down, this time you run your fingers over his waistband and he closes his eyes.

You pull his half hard cock out of his boxers and run your hands back up over his chest again, teasing at his nipples and back down.  
“You know you don’t have t-“ he says and you cut him off with a song of “shh”’s 

You wrap your fingers around his now hard member, stroking slowly and running your thumb over his slit. He groans out at the sensation when you stroke back down his shaft.

He’s kissing at your neck while you’re stroking him, his hands fisting in the sheets and grabbing at your thighs below him, reaching for something to touch. 

You start to pull your hand away to go back up his ribs and he grabs your wrist and directs it back down to his cock, “please” he whines, bucking up into your hand and you put your hand back around him.

He lays his head back on your shoulder again and you moan at the sight and he feels it rumble through your chest and hit breath hitches, “again, please again” he moans, getting desperate and you moan out for him.

As soon as he feels and hears you moan under him he lets go, cumming on your hand and his stomach. You pump him through it and kiss him hard, letting his breath even back out again.

You grab the tissues from the bedside table and wiping up his stomach. He turns over and starts to put his hand in your sleep pants and you stop him, “no, no. Just you. To sleep” you tell him and he, for once, looks relieved at the fact that he won’t have to give an orgasm while he’s sated and ready for sleep.

“C’mere” you tell him again, letting him wrap his arms around your middle and laying his head on your chest, enveloping him. Back to scratching his scalp and putting him to sleep.  
Within a few minutes you feel his breathing shift and his small snores coming through. 

Sometimes it’s better this way.   
To let your sleep deprived angel get some actual rest.


End file.
